Forum:Alexander 'Alec' Cliff
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Alexander 'Alec' Cliff Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 '''Godly Parent Choice 1: Bellona Godly Parent Choice 2: '''Somnus '''Godly Parent Choice 3: '''Fortuna '''Cohort Choice 1: '''Fifth '''Cohort Choice 2: '''Second '''Faceclaim: '''Yogi (from Karneval) ---- '''Appearance: He wears a long-sleeved yellow shirt with two red stripes on the left arm, torn in several places. The bottom tears into two long strips that almost touch the ground. He wears green cargo pants and long brown boots Personality: Alec is an eccentric guy who always retains a bright disposition. Despite his age, he tends to act like a child; he's child-like, rather than childish. He is often very cheerful, however he becomes worried very easily like whenever someone insults him. He tends to get along well with everyone, especially children because of his playful nature. Highly compassionate, Yogi cherishes his friends and gets very worried whenever they're in danger. History: Alec was sold by his mortal parent as a slave when he was eight years old, and then he didn't know anything about his mother, not even if she was alive or not. He was put on a slave trading ship where, because he was the smallest, he was picked on frequently. The other children would abuse him and tied him up so he could not get his two meals a day. However this allowed him to realize that their captors had been drugging the food and drink. Soon Alec noticed the other kids going insane. Shortly after they began to go insane the ship ran into a storm and was destroyed and he barely escaped with his life and drifted ashore to America. Alec walked inland to find food and collapsed from exhaustion before he was found by a young woman named Jane who took him to her little village. She claimed it was because she had a younger brother and sister about his age. Jane took him in and gave him the name "Alexander" when he said that he had no name. She added him in to her family of four, including her younger twin siblings, Michael and Georgina, and grandfather. He lived with them for a period of time, he often spent time reading and learning how to fight. During this time, he grew to care for them and wanted to find a way - legal or not - to repay them. Later on, Jane fell in love with a man, named Damien, who gave her "nutritional supplements" for the twins which she mixed into their food, which they needed as they were poor. Damien is responsible for the deaths of Jane and Georgina. Gareki strongly advised her "I'll do something about the money, so don't see that guy anymore!" because he didn't trust him or the 'supplements', and even Michael had begun to suspect something. Jane was touched by his kindness but refused, saying that if it was just her then she couldn't protect her family. Jane was later killed by Damien, who murdered her because she let Michael take Georgina's piece of the supplement. After this Alec left the village to start his life of crime without telling anyone why. At one point, Michael went after him to convince him to come back but Alec threatened him and told him to leave. Despite the bad memories it held, Michael determinedly stayed in their village. Alec's real goal was to get enough money to pay for the grandfather's hospital fees, but he did not tell the twins of this goal, causing many misunderstandings between them. Alec, however, considered it better this way as he would not have to worry about them getting hurt. Gareki joined a band of theives and began to rob corrupted people to pay off hospital bills for Jane's grandfather. He never said if he is really rich, because he definitely gave a large amount to support the sickly old man. Eventually he was found by Lupa and was trained and taught how to really fight, though he could fight, he could fight much more better now. He then went to camp Jupiter. Weapons: 'He uses two swords strapped to his back Please '''Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :'A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Category:Claiming Category:Claimed